Promises
by Rey renae
Summary: This is what I think will happen in blood promise. It got a lot of trade mark Rose. Sorry not very good at summarys please R&R:
1. Start walking Rose

"_Start walking rose"_

I walked slowly and steadily. I walked and walked until my feet were swollen and then I walked some more. I might have reached the bank sooner but I had to stop at a gas station and clean up a little. I hadn't realized I was crying until I looked in the bathroom mirror.

My hair hung limply down the sides of my face and I couldn't see anything that was "me" anymore. No, the old rose was dead she was left in that cave with Dimtri and I didn't think I'd ever see her again. I rinsed my face and clutched the paper with the account number Adrian gave me.

The bank teller was a chubby man who was balding he looked like he was in his late forties. He seemed pretty graceful and out of place in the bank. I sat down and painted a smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"Hello I'm here to withdraw some money." I unfolded the paper I had clutched in my hand.

"Okay I need your account number and a way to verify your identity."

"Umm well I have the account number 2189192, but I don't have an I.D"

He studied my paper and then his face flashed with what look like happiness and fear.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry Ms. Hathaway , I should have recognized you by the way you walked in. your account is ready. How much would you like to take out today?"

He looked toward my neck but, my hair hid my tattoos the last thing. I wanted was to be known. I sighed.

"All of it."

"All of it? Well the account refills after it is emptied."

"Well I'll take what's there now." I had to look less surprised, how much money did he give me.

"It will be just one moment Ms. Hathaway."

I watched him scurry back behind a huge wall. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt the pull, Lissa was crying.

"Oh I should have known Christian. I should have helped her." He wrapped his arms around her carefully.

"No one knew, she wanted it that way. Don't worry she'll come back"

"No Im her best friend I should have helped out some how. Why didn't she tell me?"

A different voice answered the question, " She was protecting you." It was Eddie. He wasn't smiling but he didn't seem upset.

I felt lissa's guilt. She sniffled. " I wouldn't have cared I would have wanted them together."

" she knew that." Eddie sat next to them and threw a rock at the ground.

" She wouldn't have been able to protect you. Neither of them would have."

Lissa felt confused and I could tell she believed Eddie was right. And the weirdest thing was that he was. " But, Rose is a great guardian."

"Yes she was, and so was Mason but, he went back for her. So she would go for Dimtri and he would have gone for her." Lissa closed her eyes and tears flowed more steadily.

I pulled out of her had and sighed. Eddie was right. I would have gone back, I mean here I was going to find Dimtri, leaving Lissa and endangering my life.

_Wow Rose you sure know what your doing._

When the man came back he counted out twenty thousand dollars.

"you have a nice night Ms. Hathaway."

" you too."

I walked to the near bay hotel and checked in. I was pretty sure that this journey wasn't over and I was pretty sure it wouldn't be for a while.


	2. Hey evryone

**Hey Everyone, I'm a little nervous to continue this story I'm a very tough critic so please leave reviews if you'd like this to continue. Hope you Enjoy:) R&R**

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep and thank goodness for that. I felt the pain I tried so hard to ignore during the waking moments seep in. My heart shattered again as my sub conscious replayed the events of Dimtri's and my relationship, from our first kisses to our last. I woke my self up when I couldn't take it any more.

I walked out side to see the sun beginning to set, the day was over. One down a million more to go. I felt this odd void in me that I had never felt before, loneliness. I closed my eyes while tears dropped down my cheeks. When did Rose Hathaway become such a baby?

_When, you left the only people who cared about you._

I had to fight the more selfish part of me. I had to do this and I had to do it alone. It wouldn't be right to put any one else in danger, it wasn't even right to put my self in danger. I stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I felt dead, every piece of my body was numb even under the scolding hot water. I stayed in there until the water turned cold and my hands and feet were red.

While I got dressed I started plotting whether or not to buy a plane ticket straight to Russia. I herd a soft knock at the door and it startled me. I looked out the window, daylight. But I was still in doors it could possibly be st- no, I couldn't even say it. I grab my stake and headed toward the door. In one quick movement I opened the door.

I didn't have time to react I was on the floor stake across the room before I knew it. I would have lunged to grab it, if Eddie wasn't looking me straight in the face. I was panting and blinking franticly." Eddie."

"Glad to see you remember me Rose." He got up and grabbed my arms throwing me onto my feet.

"Eddie!" I hugged him, and then immediately backed away." what are you doing here?"

"Helping you." He said flatly like it was the most obvious thing ever

"But, wait no. You cant help me!"

"wait are you saying you're a better guardian then me?" a slight smile played on his lips.

"No, just I have to do this alone." I began, but my jaw suddenly dropped.

"No you don't" It was Lissa and she was smiling widely holding Christians hand. "You didn't think you could really leave me partner?" He said sarcastically

" Lissa? Christian? Eddie what the hell were you thinking?" I was screaming at this point.

He shrugged, "why is okay for you to follow the one you love?"

"Because I made a promise and what would freaking possess you to bring them?"

"I was in that car to." Lissa stood forward" and nothing we brought him."

"It's true." Eddie smiled "she's persuasive."

"Besides Rose your all I have left, why did you think you could get away?" Lissa really looked heart broken.

" and you know I couldn't miss a fight." Christian looked at me and smiled but I could tell he was here for the same reasons as Eddie and Lissa.

" No, you guys have to leave all of you. I am not kidding I will call the Academy." I was trying to sound like I was older and wiser.

"well go ahead we filled out papers just like you." Christian laughed.

"How Lissa isn't eighteen yet."

"Oh Rose the good thing about compulsion is that you can get people to do things they wouldn't otherwise." I glared at Christian and then I just collapsed to the ground. I couldn't lose Lissa too. I wouldn't survive that.

"Rose?" Eddie sat next to me. "face it were in this together.".


	3. Airport

**Two reasons to keep writing this? One: I hate quiting Two: Its alot of fun. Thank you momoko213 Hope you enjoy this R&R:)**

I had to close my eyes at this point. I felt as though I would burst with anger, but part of me was happy they came. I needed to be with people. I was about to give up the arguement when I heard a very familer voice at the door.

"cousin, little Dhampire?" Adrian smiled cigerete in the side of his mouth.

" how nice of you to join us?" Eddie almost spat at Adrain. Normally I would have be okay with this but, for some reason I had to protect him.

"Eddie." I put my hand up and stood in front of Adrain.

" why would you do that?" Eddie was almost shouting. Adarin shurgged.

"dont you think if rose wanted to be followed she would have left a map? or maybe a letter?"

" well, You still had no right..."Adrain interupted.

" I had every right Lissa is under age and you were basicly kidnapping her."

"wait. Wait Wait!" I put my hands in the air" You tried to stop them."

"yes, if you need compainienship I would have come." He chuckled. I sat down on the bed.

" Okay this is whats going to happen, Lissa you guys are all going back to the acadmey Im sure if Adrain talk to the headmistress things can be sloved."

I took a deep breath. " and adrian you are going to close that bank account I have more then enough money." I stood up and smiled.

"Okay everybody get it?"

"No." Lissa moved forward. I might had left my mouth open if Eddie didn't elbow me.

"No?"

"No." She said flatly.

"Lissa you have no choice."

"yes I do. I am a royal I can live how ever I want and I have my guardain" She gestured toward Eddie. " now I'd like to follow my bestfriend." I looked at her then christain.

"Hey dont look at me you should have known she wouldn't let you leave." I smiled a little I should have known but, I was blocking her off for the last two days.

" so there is no possible way to get rid of you three?" Adrain coughed "Four."

"well crap, I geuss Were all going to Russia."

Lissa cheered and then tackled me in a hug while the boys started talking plans. It was going to be hard but I was going to lose them on the way somewhere safe and I would have to run quickly at least I knew Adarin was on my side. This wasn't what I expected but, hey sometimes things are un expected.

When night came we took a cab to the air port and bought 5 tickets to russia aking that we land durring the night. The plane station was full of people and I decided to stay aware of everything. Eddie was near them and I was scouting further. I wasn't thinking clearly I kept wondering if I could do it. If I could drive the stake into his chest. To watch him die again.

"Rose?" I turned to see Eddie standing next to me.

"Hey." I tried to smile but, it wasn't happening.

"Rose Im sorry I shouldn't have brought them, It was stupid but, I couldnt leave you out here." He looked toward the ground." I promised mason I would take care of you." I gulped.

" I know Eddie." I hugged him and we stoode there for a second. " we should go to the platform now" I nodded and we walked all together.

" Little Dhampire, You look tried have you been sleeping well?" Adarin asked.

"No I haven't and you would know of course." I smiled a little trying to remeber that I owed him and would need him later.

" Hmmm Yes, I would." He winked at me and walked toward Lissa.

The plane was crowded and we didn't get to sit together I got stuck sitting with Adrain and christain which was just about as bad as it gets.

"Hey Rose?" Christain said.

"Yup?" I stayed looking out the window my head ache was already starting to form and we hadn't even left the ground.

" Are we really doing this?" He looked toward the ground" Because I wouldn't make fun of you if you didn't want to go through with it. Really?"

I looked at him," thanks christain but I have to do this."


	4. Plane Ride

**I am very pleased to say that I got a tone of idea's for this story last night. so This chapter will be longer then the others, please enjoy. R&R:)**

He looked away again and his voice was hourse and barley above a whisper."Its just that, I thought about it. I thought really hard. I couldn't do it. Even if Lissa had asked me to. I couldn't even do it for you. I mean to you." He glanced up at me again.

"Look I know it sounds immpossible to you but, I am strong enough. I can do this." I looked him directly in the eyes and he nodded.

"your right. If anyone can do it, It's you." I smiled.

"Christain I believe you just complmented me." He looked up and gave me a trade mark smirk.

"No, what I meant was you a heartless bitch. So it should be no problem." we both laughed and I leaned back into my seat. Figures were starting to dance accross my vision. Over the last few days it was getting wrost probably because I have been out of the school. I waited for the pain to come as it slowly started.

"little dhampire?" Adrian spoke queitly.

"Not now, My head is killing me." I tried to say it nicely.

"This might help." He handed me a cup that smelt strongly of alcohol.

" are you trying to get me drunk?" I looked at him friecly. Just when he was making progress.

"Yes, but not for the reasons you assume." He put his hands up." I wont even touch you." I looked at him for a few more moments.

"Turst me Rose." I looked at him again and then downed the whole cup. It stung my nose but, it did help the pain eased a little and the figures became distant.

"Another?" Adrain smiled.

" just one more." I drink it quickly and then I was pretty dizzy. I snuggled up to Adrains arm and closed my eyes. I n=knew I was asleep when I saw the sun light and that familer graden.

I laughed a little "Adrian." I shouted and he came out of no where.

"little Dhampire." He stayed away from me but looked cheerful.

" I was sleeping peacefully." I noted and sat down in the flowers.

"Yes but, sometimes you dont." He said it quietly but, I understood.

"yes, sometimes I dont." I looked down as a tear fell. I felt arm around me.

"please dont cry. I just wanted you to sleep well." he rubbed my back in a friendly way. I felt safe and I really liked that he wasn't taking advantage of this.

"Thank you." I looked up at him and he smiled.

"I'll leave if you wish, you can stay here." He gestured to the garden.

"It's fine I.. I dont want to be alone." He nodded as if he understood and then started grabing flowers and twisting the ends together.

"so, hows Lissa doing in spirt practice?" I asked trying to change the subject. He laughed.

"Not much better then me." He kept picking flowers." But she is making progress."

"Thats always good." I looked at the ground unsure of what to say." Adrain?"

"Yes." He looked up for a moment.

"does the school know why I left?" I looked down almost the second I said this.

"They have an Idea. Some are starting to put the pieces together." He shurgged. " But dont worry I defended your name." He smiled.

"And how did you do that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I declared our love." He put a little head band of flowers on my head. and kissed my forehead.

"Time to wake up little Dhampire." I opened my eyes to see the fasten seat belts light on.

we were landing. I looked over at Lissa and Eddie. They both looked tried. I felt bad Eddie probably didn't sleep at all. I felt the guilt in my stomache. I walked off the plan with a feelig of defeat. I honestly didn't know where to go from here. I let the chilly air blow my hair around. I stood aganist the world with four people I couldn't bare to lose. I turned and studied each one. I had a feeling I wouldn't make it out of this alive. I wasn't the same Rose they loved. I would never be. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Eddie stood next to me.

"I'll follow you anywhere Rose." He dropped his hand.

"Me too." Lissa Smiled at me.

"Well I geuss I have no choice." Christain grabbed her hand.

"Promise."Adrain said and then we all walked toward the hotels.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We found one with heavy curtains and got two bedrooms that connected. Lissa and I got the left one and christain Eddie and Adrain got the right. The room was nice with two huge beds. I layed down on one while Lissa said goodnight to Christain.

"That was a long flight." She said akwardly. as she sat at the end of the bed.

"Lissa?" She looked at me. "Im sorry." I whispered. "I should have told you. Your right. You are my best friend and I didn't...." My voice broke.

I wipped my eyes. " I didn't think it would be a good idea."

"Did you think I would tell?I wouldn't have. Oh rose." She threw her arms around me and then we were both crying. "No, I dont know." I wailed. I felt so weak but, it didn't matter this could be the last time we get to do this. I tried not to think about what it would do to her if I left again. If I never came back.

"Rose, can you promise one thing?" I nodded not tursting my voice.

"Dont keep anything from me ever." I looked her in the eyes.I could do that much for her. "I promise." I sat back.

"maybe I should tell you some stuff you dont know." I looked down. wel I did make a promise. and then I told her everything, Adrain and his money. The promise I made him, and what happened in the cabin. This was going to be a very long night.


	5. unexpected,

**sorry its been so long since my last update. Heres the newest chapter please enjoy and dont forget to R&R:)**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Lissa just stared at me. I looked at her intently. I watched as she took in the full events of my story.

"It's not fair!" She blurted.I watched as tears ran down her face.

"what do you mean?"

"you can feel when something is wrong with me... You know when Im doing anything that makes me feel bad or good, and I... I didn't even know I was killing you!"

she yelled the last part so loud I cringed.

"what do you mean killing me?" I sat closer to her.

"I read about him, about being shadow kissed...."

"oh..." She looked at the floor, "I tried... I tried so hard to stay away from you rose. To let you go off on your own."

She sighed, " I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I am so selfish." Then she just fell and cried.

"Lissa, no. I wanted to stay. I really did. I just I need to do this." She looked up.

"why Rose, he's gone! Im here."

"Yes but, I made a promise. A promise I intend to keep." I felt her feelings threw the bond envy, anger and betrayal. "liss Im sorry."

We sat quietly and I felt her moods change to sadness and understanding. Eventaully we fell asleep. I noticed the sun, and even though I'd never admit it out loud I was glad that Adrain came.I walked into the graden and sat in the same place I did before. I was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans my hair was blowing in the wind and I had the flower head band on. I felt so exposed but, not insecure. I smiled as Adrain came out of no where again.

"Little dhapire, you look pleased." He laughed a little.

"well lets just say im not upset." I stoode up and gave him a hug.

"thank you?" He looked at me curiously.

"I just like it here, now." I smiled and laid in the sun letting it warm me. He sat to my left and played with my hair.

"I assume you and lissa are done fighting?" I nodded.

"For the most part, How did you know?"

"I could hear her yelling..." He chuckled a little "We were all debated on who should go stop it, but in the end everyone was to scared to face you."

"even Christain?" I laughed.

"Yes even Christian." I sat up and then I was eye to eye with Adrain. He leaned forward. Close but, not close. His lips were so close they were practically touching mine.

"Adrain." I started to protest.

"just listen Rose. I know that you need time. I know that you will never stop loving him. I know that right now is not a good time. but there is some things you need to know." I gulped and nodded afird that my voice would betray my defencive stance.

" I love you , I've loved you all along. That will not change. I will continue to wait. and rose, Im here to look after you."

He leaned a bit closer making our lips brush softly. It was like heat coursed through my body. Like all of me was on fire but, I didn't move. I stayed completely still. I owed this much to dimtri.

"Good night Rosemarie Hathaway. I love you." And then the sun was gone.

I woke up to the sound of Lissa laughing and I rolled over onto the floor.

"Good going Rose." Eddie laughed. I groaned and threw a pillow at him.

"who let you in?" I asked while yawning.

"I did." Lissa yelled happily.

"Yeah shes scared you run away again." Christain added. " so now were all up before you."

"Yeah Lissa great plan." I chuckled. And then I noticed that Adrain Lissa and Christain all looked weak.

"Uhhh guys when you all left the school did you think about feeders?" They all looked at each other. "Great." I sighed and moved my hair. "only Lissa." I pointed to my neck.

"No, rose how about we try finding some one?" Lissa said quickly.

"Yes little dhampire there is a acadmey up the road they might lend us a feeder." He winked.

"Fine, fine but, how do you suppose we get there? Walking in a group just doesn't feel safe." I looked at eddie and he nodded.

"I've got money, and with money we can get anything." He smiled and with that we were out the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you guys liked it, sorrry so short I'll update soon promise. dont forget to reveiw.:)**


	6. New commers

**Please enjoy and sorry R&R:)**

We walked into the lobby. Lissa was holding both mine and Christains hands and bouncing around like a happy little girl. Adrain and Eddie were whispering in front of us. We stopped at the front desk well Adrain and Eddie talked to a blond lady at the counter. I watched as Adrain flirted and as she batted her long eyelashes. I felt a little sick watching him treat her like that. He turned toward me and winked and she pretended not to see it.

"Well little dhampire, are you Jealous?" Adrain put his arm around me.

"No I'm not so into the being treating like meat thing." I ducked out from under his arm.

"You are right I do treat you a bit better." He smiled again and jinggled keys in my face. "Got us a car."

We all walked into the parking lot. The cold air stung my face. I saw Adrain walking towards a black BMW. The windows were tinted and the seat were warm. I sat in the front with Adrain and Eddie sat in the back between Christain and lissa.

"Adrain, how far is the school.?" Lissa asked quietly, she was paler then normal.

"Not far a few hours up this road."He pointed toward the highway.

"I dont think she can make it that far." Christain said.

"Look Lissa if you need." I started.

"No, no no! I can wait." She closed her eyes and leaned her head on Eddies shoulder.

Adrain tapped my arm and looked back. He turned the radio up a little.

"Rose there's a dhampire communtiy up this road about twenty minutes." He looked at me.

"So?" I said.

"They have feeders there." He said quietly.

"You mean blood whores?" I looked at him. "We both know Lissa wouldn't go for that."

"No actual feeders. Its just that." He looked around "Nevermind we'll go to the acadmey."

"No why would we do that? If its closer go there."

"are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes why wouldn't I be." I put my hand on my head the headache was comming back.

"Well its just that its where Dimtri is from." He whispered half under his breath. I felt my chest catch fire. Hearing his name made everything so much worse all I could think of was his face his voice just him.I felt tears stream down my face.

"We dont have to go Rose." He started.

"No we do. For Lissa." I whispered, maybe I could get a lead. Dimtri was always close to his mother and sisters.

After Adrain explained where we were going and after Lissa's failed attempts to get us to change our minds, we ended up in a small town. We were greeted by many women all expecting other people. I saw a women who looked so much like Dimtri that my heart might have stopped. She was old her hair slightly graying but she had those eyes. They were just the same I'd know those eyes anywhere and like she could read my mind she looked up.

Her expression was mixed with sadness and confusion. I stepped through the crowd ignoring Adrain and Lissa completely. I walked right up to the women and fell to my knees.

"Oh Roza, why have you come?" The women asked. Her voice full of pain.

"You know me." I looked at her as she bent and stroked my hair.

"Yes I have seen you in his dreams." She said matter of factly. "He thinks of you often even now."

"I dont, Im sorry what?" She must be worse then me.

"Im sorry Im probably frightening you child." Her thick russian accent made it hard to understand her. " Im dimtri's grandmother. I imgine he didn't speak of me much."

"Oh no he did he said your a gypsy?" I tried not to hide my surprice I thought she was his mother. she chuckled.

"He was always so fond of his family. Now Roza I must instist you turn and go home. There is nothing you can do for him now. He is gone." She grabbed my chin "Please go child."

"Im sorry I made him a promise." I stoode up and dusted off my knees. " I promised him I wouldn't let him walk around like this."

I turned to see Adrain, Lissa, Christain and Eddie staring at us. Looking at each of them made me feel stronger.

"Children there is only pain and grief on this road you travel. You will find what you seek, but it will not be a sweet victory for any of you." She stared past me at a girl with light brown hair. The girl was slender and taller then me about Lissa's hieght. She stepped forward and touched lissa'a arm.

"You all hold so much pain on your shoulders, I see it." She walked toward Dimtri's grandmother. "They are strong enough. I will help them."

"Whoa, who are you?" Adrain asked.

" Im Alena. I can help."

"She's a spirit user." Lissa stepped forward.

"Yes I am." Alena smiled.

"Well we dont have the room and it wouldn't be safe for her. There are more of us then them." He pointed toward Eddie and me.

"He's right Lissa. How can we protect you all?" I stepped forward.

"You could get some help." A rather huge blond guy stepped forward no doubt he was a dhampire.

"Why would you help us?" Adrain looked at him and then me.

"Well I wouldn't let my sister leave on her own." He motioned toward Alena.

"Then its solved. Their comming." Lissa said happily.


End file.
